


Melt This Flame

by KVfeels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, hi first time posting smut don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVfeels/pseuds/KVfeels
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin watch a docudrama. And then get...distracted. By each other.





	Melt This Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I never wrote sex before. I'm scared. Bye.

Caitlin feels the featherlight lips on her neck and closes her eyes.

 

“Mmm,” she sighs, raising her hand to cup the side of Cisco’s face as he works his way down. His fingers play with the first button of her blouse.

 

“Yes?” He asks, hot against her ear.

 

Caitlin arches her back against his front, where he is sitting behind her on their bed, his other arm wrapped snugly around her waist. She grabs the remote beside her and pauses the movie they were watching. It was actually a really interesting docudrama, but she has to admit she hasn’t been paying too much attention for the last half hour or so.

 

“Yes.”

 

She turns her head around to look at him in his beautiful expressive brown eyes.

 

“Cisco, look at me.”

 

Cisco’s hands unbutton her blouse slowly, but his eyes are on her.

 

“Hi,” He replies softly, waiting for her to continue.

 

“I want you.”

 

Cisco’s lusty eyes go bright, “I want you too, sweetheart. What do you want me to do?”

 

Caitlin kisses him then turns her head around again to lean into his embrace. “Anything, just touch me.”

 

Cisco cups a breast through her bra, and Caitlin tilts her head back against his shoulder and gasps.

 

 _This._ This, just anything but especially this.

 

“Take it off,” she whines, and he chuckles at her sudden impatience.

 

In a minute Caitlin is topless and Cisco is kneading her right breast with the slightest thrum of his Vibe powers with one hand. The other is snaking down under her skirt, rubbing between her thighs.

 

Her mind goes to mush, and she stops him, pulling his hand away from her chest so that she could stand up. She takes his hand and drags him up too. Cisco complies silently as she pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor in a heap.

 

“Next,” she says.

 

Cisco raises an eyebrow, but his confusion very quickly goes away when Caitlin drops to her knees.

 

“Oh hey,” Cisco murmurs, running a hand through her hair. “No, not on the floor. There’s no carpet. Come up.”

 

Caitlin doesn’t care about the floor being hard, she wants Cisco in her mouth.

 

But he’s so calm and gentle and loving. He doesn’t like her on the floor for him, it’s not how he wants her, it’s not how he wants her to think she should act. He wants them to be on an equal level, so he doesn’t tower over her and that she's comfortable and that detail as small as it is makes her fall in love with him again that much more. 

 

They both fall back onto the bed, Caitlin pushing him backwards until he’s against their headboard. She unzips his pants and boxers and slides them off.

 

Cisco grabs a pillow, clenching it with his fingers when Caitlin squeezes his hard cock.

 

“Hmm,” she says, stroking it a few times before reaching to their bedside table for lotion and a condom. She rolls the condom on Cisco first. Caitlin then rubs her hands together like she’s cleaning her hands for surgery, not about to intimately touch her boyfriend, getting lotion all over her hands, but the ridiculous image she must be making is worth it to see Cisco’s eyes roll above his head when she takes his shaft from its base and slides her wet hand slowly all the way to the top, then brushing over the head with the pad of her thumb.

 

Cisco’s hips jerk up as he moans, “ _Caitlin_.”

 

“I know,” she coos, repeating the motion, watching him writhe. She leans down and takes it into her mouth.

 

Cisco gasps and groans, his hand spasming then reaching for her hair.

 

“Oh god,” he chokes out, throwing his head back. Caitlin bobs her head up and down, only stopping so that she could run her tongue against its veins, watching it jump and twitch for her.

 

Cisco’s mouth is running as he gazes at her with adoration, and it makes Caitlin want to smile, the way he won’t shut up, babbling nonsense about how good it feels and how good she is and an occasional Spanish slip in between.

 

“Caitlin. Baby. This is going to end really quickly if you don’t stop now.”

 

Cisco pulls her off, and there’s Caitlin, lips swollen pink and chapped, pieces of hair in her mouth, naked all but her black lace panties, chest heaving, and she doesn’t _need_ a mirror to know how she looks.

 

“My baby,” Cisco groans again, throwing his head back against the pillows and covering his arm over his eyes with a whimper. He moves his arm away to watch her, and she watches him do it, pleased to have him so turned on. “Oh my god, Caitlin, you’re killing me, come here.”

 

She doesn’t move. “You want me?” She teased, trailing her hands down her own body, desperately trying to ignore the intensity of her core pulsing with want.

 

“ _Caiiiiitlin_ ,” Cisco whines, sitting up on his elbows. “Come baaaaaaaaack.”

 

“You want me?” She says again, patting the sheets in the space between them. “Come get me. I’m right here.”

 

Cisco huffs. “Fine.”

 

Something wicked flashes across Cisco’s face and before Caitlin could say another word Cisco is gone, a blue breach dissipating at their headboard.

 

Caitlin does a double take. “Cisco?”

 

She exhales sharply when hands wrap around her waist from behind and Cisco’s hair falls against her neck. He drags her to him and it makes arousal pool deep like an overflowing tap. He smells like Cisco, but intensified. Sweet mixed with his conditioner and tinged with something else. Sex. Or maybe that's just her hormones. Either way, it's comfort. It's home. She wants to wrap the scent up and keep it in a bottle. 

 

“I’m not playing games,” he warns her, his voice dropping low. She feels his erection pushing against her back.

 

Caitlin cocks her head to the side, her brown hair spilling silver.

 

“But what if I want to?” Killer Frost taunts, her two toned echo bouncing off the walls. Cisco chuckles.

 

“Cute,” he says, and kisses her icy shoulder, unperturbed. “Hi princess, but I want Caitlin back.”

 

Killer Frost smirks. “Fair enough. You’ve got her panties soaked.”

 

Caitlin comes back, and she crumbles against him, a whimpering mess, “Cisco please, _please_ I need it.”

 

“You need what?” He asks her, rubbing at her clit over the damp material.

 

“ _Please_ ,” she sobs, “Cisco, fuck me, oh god. Please.”

 

Cisco stops teasing, and pushes down her underwear. He lays her against the sheets, “Shhh,” he says, “Okay, mi amor. I hear you. I got you.”  

 

Caitlin wraps her legs around him as he sinks into her, pushing him closer so that their chests are pressed together.  

 

She feels fireworks in her every nerve ending, and she heaves, scrabbling at his back for purchase as she clenches around him with a long moan.

 

Cisco’s eyes glaze over, _"Caitlin_.”

 

Her jaw drops open with pleasure as he begins to rock them back and forth, fucking her slowly, but deep and incredibly good.

 

“Oh my god,” she whispers, rolling her hips up, meeting his thrusts. She cries out when he brings down his fingers where she needs him again, slick and wet and aching.

 

“You’re perfect, Caitlin. So perfect. Shit.”

 

“I love you,” she gasps, the need to say it exploding. “I love you, I love this. I love when we’re close like this. I love you.”

 

Cisco laughs and fucks her a little faster. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

“No,” Caitlin gasps, totally out of her mind, her ears pounding, her heart thumping, “No,” she insists, “I love you, Cisco. I—Please, _oh_.”

 

The pressure against her clit is delicious. It’s too good. It’s too much she’s going to—

 

“Yeah, sweetheart. There you go, it’s okay. I got you, Caitlin.”

 

Caitlin sobs and releases, clenching around Cisco, and he moans raggedly.

 

“Oh fuck,” he goes, but soldiers on. The wave of pleasure washes over her for what seems like the longest minute of Caitlin’s life.

 

She slumps against him when it passes, coming to herself a little more, and her cheeks redden from her desperation.

 

Cisco is moments away from climax, she can see it in his pinched face, and his frantic movements. The muscles in his arm are straining where he holds himself up, clutching a wooden decorative pole from the headboard for support, the veins popping out in blue against his skin. He’s the hottest she’s ever seen him, at the brink like this.

 

She clenches again leisurely, relishing in the feeling now that the edge has been taken away. She’s glad Cisco held off—Caitlin would never say it out loud, not ever, but she _loves_ getting fucked. She could probably come again. She rolls her hips, and Cisco swears. Even more so, she loves seeing Cisco fall apart.

 

“Close?” She asks, and Cisco lets go of the headboard to grab her with both hands to kiss her proud smile off her face.

 

She moans against his lips, indulging in their closeness, but Cisco’s kissing gets sloppy, too wound up to be focused on anything but his short-ending fuse.

 

“It’s okay,” she finds herself echoing her boyfriend. “Just let go.”

 

Cisco nods frantically, "Caitlin," he pants. "God." 

 

Caitlin combs back the falling strands of Cisco's hair covering his face, tucking them behind his ear. 

 

“Only you could take me apart like this, make me feel this good."

 

His eyes squeeze shut, and she feels a hazy sort of warmth begin to uncoil.

 

"Come for me, Cisco.”

 

He thrusts into her just right, and Caitlin cries out in surprise as she comes again, Cisco three seconds behind her with a drawn out groan.

 

It feels like years later when Cisco slips out of her. She instantly feels empty without him.

 

They catch their breaths, the both of them, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Cisco?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That was…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Cisco leaves for less than a minute to take care of the condom. When he comes back, he gives Caitlin a goofy grin. “That was like, the _god_ of Netflix and Chill.”

 

Caitlin snorts, cuddling up to him so that she could rest her head against his bare chest. Cisco pulls up their blankets and covers them.

 

“I love you, Cisco,” she whispers dreamily, and somehow after the last hour, she blushes when he kisses her forehead.

 

“Do you know what I love about having sex with you?”

 

Cisco’s eyes crinkle, “No, what?”

 

“You look at me like I’m the center of your world. Like you’ve seen everything the multiverse has to offer and I’m still what you choose.”

 

Cisco trails his hand up and down her back. “You are.”

 

Caitlin bites her lip, “I hope you know that being with you is what I choose, too.”

 

“I do,” he replies fondly, brushing his fingers into her hair.

 

Caitlin yawns, and lets herself be lulled to sleep.

 

 


End file.
